Viro en Luno Metilernanto
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny's day is not going good. He was too young to die, to become a full ghost. He was too young to become 'King of the Dead'. He was too young to be Clockwork's Apprentice, and he was most defiantly, too young to dimension hop for a mission to a new place where the flippin' Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Santa are real, not to mention a guy named Jack Frost.
1. Prologue

**Author note:**

**Well, I've had this in my head for too long after seeing 'Rise of the Guardians.' Anyway, I hope you like it, sorry if Danny's a bit OOC, but I hope you understand _why_ he's different. **

**-CWA**

**Title: **Viro en Luno Metilernanto

**Crossover: **Rise of the Guardians and Danny Phantom

**Summary: **Danny's day is not going good. He was too young to die, to become a _full_ ghost. He was too young to become 'King of the Dead'. He was too young to be Clockwork's Apprentice, and he was _most defiantly, _too young to dimension hop to a new place where the flippin' Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Santa are real, not to mention the uncanny resemblance to a guy named Jack Frost.

**Genre: **Adventure/Drama

**Rated: **T because of Character death and I'm paranoid

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Rise of the Guardians._

**Note(s): **AU. Danny's seventeen, and he becomes a full ghost and Phantom Planet never happened. It's gonna be a bit strange that way Danny describes a few things because it's in his P.O.V. and when you look at something- you usually have something to say about it in your thoughts.

**Viro En Luno Metileranto, according to Google Translate, means Man In Moon's Apprentice in Esperanto. **

**Danny's new name, 'Thánatos', according to Google Translate, means Death in Greek, but to simplify it, it's Thantos.**

**I hope that Danny's little 'full ghost powers and stuff' a bit later makes sense, if it doesn't in the review, voice your concerns.**

**Speaking of reviews- as an over-sensitive, fourteen-year-old, I can't take too hard criticism. With that said- FLAMES WILL BE DELETED ASAP. **

**Other than that- PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICS!**

**Prologue:**

**(Danny Phantom Universe):**

**Danny's P.O.V.:**

I was actually pretty happy, for once. I was seventeen, and I already had my growth spurt- which was the happiest moment of my life. So, I was taller and my hair had grown out a bit. Sam was pretty happy and she managed to convince me to change my look. I drew the line at the makeup and black tight pants, I get enough of tight pants in my ghost form.  
So, now I had longer hair, was taller, and instead of the red and white shirt, I wore a black and gray shirt. It was in the same pattern as my red and white one- the dark gray replacing the white and the black replacing the red.

Of course, the best part of growing up- Dash doesn't mess with me as much. I guess because I was almost as tall as my dad and the ghost fighting made me have a bit more muscle, I looked a bit intimidating. Of course, that doesn't stop Dash entirely, just enough that I don't get beat up or hit. Verbal fighting is totally different.

I was walking home from school with Sam and Tucker. They changed a bit too. Sam was a bit taller from these past two years since I became a half-ghost. She still wears her skirt and leggings, but no crop top. Her top is now a simple, dark purple tank top. Her hair's longer too, and she doesn't keep it in a pony-tail. She's still Sam though, the same Sam I love.

Tucker still wears his usual outfit though, and he hasn't changed.

They still have their 'vegan VS meat' arguments though.

When I arrived home, I said my goodbyes to Sam and Tucker. I walked inside to see Mom and Dad, arguing about Santa Clause. I almost forget- it's about three weeks from Christmas.

I groaned, I still hate Christmas- even after 'Ghost Writer' and when he and I became friends (long story short, I just apologized), and my parents still argue about Santa Clause.

"That high, at that speed? It's scientifically impossible!"

"No it isn't Santa is real! He uses his magic! Right, Danny?"

Jazz, now 18, sighed, "You're asking a developing teen to choose between his parents?"

She came over and hugged me. I didn't like this, at all. One, I was in a mad Christmas mood. Two, I still didn't like Jazz's 'phycology' thing she uses on me.

"Don't worry little brother; I'll protect you from this unhealthy, unstable environment…"

I scowled and glared at her. She got the hint and let go. I scowled again. I sighed.

"Hey Jazz," I said loudly to be heard over our parents' arguing, "I'm going to go out for a bit."

Jazz nodded briskly, knowing full well of my 'scrooge mood.'

I left the house. I didn't bother with any scarf or jacket. One- because of my ghost core, I'm immune to the cold. Two- It wasn't that cold out because despite it being close to Christmas we have yet to get holiday snow.

I was walking down the street, sulking with my hands in my jean's pockets.  
"LOOK OUT!"  
I turned around. There was a little girl fetching a ball that rolled into the middle of the street. There was a large semi-truck coming right towards her. She didn't seem to hear the shouts, and she was frozen when she saw the truck. I was in shock and I was a bit mad- No one was doing anything besides shouting.

I couldn't 'go ghost' because too many people were around and crowding.

I sighed; curse my hero complex, though I don't regret it as I ran to the girl. I pushed her out of the way at the last second and got hit by the truck, full force.

Then, everything was black, but I heard a whisper that sounded like it came from my head.

"_Don't worry, all will be revealed in time…"_

Clockwork?!

"In later news, the whole town mourns over the death of Danny Fenton- who died doing a heroic act."

I groaned. I opened my eyes. Wait a second…this is the Ghost Zone….

I was confused until it dawned on me.

"Yes Daniel, you are dead."

I turned around and saw Clockwork. He was there, looking a bit solemn. I was still confused.

"Dead? How can I- I mean, I'm half-ghost…"

"Not anymore, Daniel. The force of that truck killed you on impact. Your human self couldn't take it. Come, follow me and I'll explain."

I cautiously followed. Full ghost? What if I turn out like Dan?

I have been here, in the ghost zone for two weeks. Clockwork had explained everything about the Ghost Zone and my new full ghost self. He explained that the Ghost Zone knew of a new ghost- after all, it doesn't happen as often one would think.

However, they didn't know it was me, which I found weird until I looked into the mirror and realized no one would recognize me (I was a bit taller than I was as a halfa, my hair was a bit longer and was white with black tips, my eyes were red which I hated-, my clothes were different too- big shock there-I now had black pants-that thankfully weren't tight like the ones Sam wanted me to wear-, a green chain on the pants that had a white 'ghost', black steel-toed combat boots, a white shirt that was long seelved and tight that it showed my muscles- which I was thankful that I actually _had_ muscles but weren't as buff as say…Dash-, and a cloak that was my favorite thing. It was black and it had a green gem that held it together. It was impossible to see my face when the hood was up which hides my identity- not that I really have one anymore).

Clockwork explained that as a _new full _ghost, I had to have a new name,

_"Thantos."_

_Clockwork raise an eyebrow, "Where did you learn Greek?"_

_"Lancer, but Thantos means Death in Greek, so no one will recognize me either."_

Clockwork also explained my core, which I thought was still going to be an ice core. Apparently, it's a core called 'Neutra.' It means my core is neutral, with no center point. I look at it this way:

I get to be more powerful than other ghosts with the most rare ghost core that is one in every three million years- when the previous owner of the Neutra is destroyed, and then three million years later, the next one emerges.

Clockwork also explained that the reason _I _got it was because I was the first, _true _halfa. Clockwork helped me understand my obsession too.

_"Clockwork," I said confused…"Why do I feel this way?"  
Clockwork raised an eyebrow and I sulked, "I mean, normally, by now, I would be rushing back home to my family, let them know I was still here-though I'm scared too because-DUH! Ghost hunter parents and all. But, I don't feel the need to go there, like it's unimportant."_

_Clockwork smiled slightly, "Your obsession…"_

_"What?"_

_"As a halfa, your obsession was protection, that was easy to see. However, in death, that obsession is a bit more powerful and a bit different."_

_I blinked in confusion and he sighed, "I'm trying to explain this to a seventeen year old… You're obsession is to protect, correct? You are the spirit of protection…"_

_This was news to me. Spirit of protection? I guess that's kind of like Fright Knight being the Spirit of Halloween. Clockwork continued,_

_"As such, you must protect. After your death, your parents shut down the portal, no ghost has been to Amity Park since then, expect the Box Ghost and as we both know, he is no threat…"_

_I chuckled and Clockwork still continued on with his monologue, "In other words, you don't feel that pull to Amity, as it is protected and safe. Therefore, you have no need to go back there, it is different as a full ghost…"_

_I sighed, "No kiddin'."_

I also learned that the reason I am so powerful is because of my obsession. I do what it takes to protect. Because of this, when trouble arises, my obsession fuels my powers and makes new powers as needed and I just keep the new powers afterwards- make sense? I think it helps with a Neutra core.

I am a bit more powerful too, as a full ghost. I worked with my ice abilities, I can teleport, make minor portals, I worked on my shields, and I got a cool new power over the weather because of a fight with Vortex… and new powers will soon come too.

However, there were three things that I learned that shocked me the most.

1- Clockwork said that since he saved my family during TUE, he became my guardian after that- which is news to me-. He also said that since I was a full ghost now, I was his new apprentice. Great, I'm an apprentice to a Time Master…that's….weird…

2- Since I defeated Pariah Dark and his army nearly single-handedly, I am the new 'King of the Dead,' or 'Death,' or 'King of the Ghost Zone.' Of course, since no ghost besides Frostbite, Clockwork, and Ghost Writer know my identity, no ghost knows that the new ghost is the new King as well.

3- When Danielle visited, it was the shock of the afterlife. I mean, she showed up and she was only one-year-old, instead of twelve. Not only that, but she had some papers and the mind of a one-year-old too. Clockwork, the damn, all-knowing, stop-watch, knew what happened. Vlad had captured Danielle- which made me more mad than it should've- and he used a new syrum on her that made her de-age, hence the one-year-old halfa. Luckily, it stopped working when she turned one, along with the mind of a one-year-old. For some strange reason, I was happy that she now got to grow up normally and have a child hood…. But the most shocking thing? Was…

_"Daniel,"_

_I turned away from Danielle. We were in my lair and I was playing with her. She was one, after all. Clockwork handed me the papers that Danielle was holding when she showed up._

_"You should read those. Apparently, even with the mind of a one-year-old, Danielle knew the importance of those documents."_

_I skimmed through the papers, _

_"Clockwork…"_

_I looked at him in shock. I looked to Danielle. Clockwork smiled,_

_"Yes, the cloning went wrong and instead of a clone, you now have a daughter."_

Apparently, Vlad really screwed up. See, Sam always uses my hairbrush, a lot, after a fight-the same hair brush that Vlad got the hair from. He grabbed some of my hair, true, but he also grabbed some of Sam's hair. So, when he did the cloning thing, he did it wrong. When you mix the DNA of a dude and a girl, you don't get a clone. You get a daughter.

Though, I smiled since as a full ghost, I wasnt able to have kids, but leave it to me to do the impossible and have a daughter, a daughter who is very excited because Christmas is a week away.

Of course, I couldn't let Sam know. It hurt to say that, but I couldn't. I couldn't see her again, and Danielle was going to stay with me.

Then again, I don't know what the most shocking thing is if the other ghosts found out- that the new ghost is the new King, the new ghost is really Danny Phantom, the new ghost has a daughter, Danny Phantom has a daughter, or that the new ghost is the apprentice to Clockwork. Apparently, most ghosts think Clockwork a myth.

The coolest part of being full ghost? My own lair! YEAH!

It's pretty cool, really. It's close to Clockwork's lair, so no ghost really knows where it is. It's a mansion-like building with black walls and a white door. On the white door is my old DP symbol in neon, ectoplasm, green.

I flew over to Clockwork.

"Daniel, my apprentice, I have a mission for you, and you may take Danielle with you."

I narrowed my eyes, I didn't want to put Danielle in danger, but then again, even as a one-year-old, she's trouble. No matter where I go for a mission, she manages to follow me.

"What is it?"

Clockwork sighed, "To understand the mission, you must understand this: As you know, there are more than one dimension and alternate realities…"

I cringed, remembering Dan.

"….but there is only one Time Master, and only one Time Apprentice, that is myself and you, Daniel. We watch over the time lines, and the realities, making sure everything is on the right course.

However, in most dimensions, I cannot fully appear, due to the lack of ectoplasm in them. Because of this, many dimensions think me a lord, myth, or legend, and I have gone by many different names besides Clockwork-"

I held up my hand, "But Clockwork is your real name, right?"

Clockwork nodded, "-Of course. As I was saying, each place has a different name for me, and you.

Some know me as Chronis. Some know me as Clockwork-my true name.

However, the most amusing name that I find funny…

…is Man in the Moon…."


	2. Mission Travel

**Chapter 1- Mission Travel**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

Okay, by now, I'm used to Clockwork's cryptic answers, but he _at least_ could've told me about the people I was going to help, which was the mission.

I mean, he said that he would let them know I was coming-how I wasn't sure- but I don't know who_ they _are.

I also don't know what crack the ol' Stop-Watch is on to send me to a place that looks like Santa's workshop gone wild with freaking_ yetis._

I mean, I was already sore enough. Apparently, dimension hopping is hurtful, _literally._ Not to mention I was protecting Danielle the whole time because she jumped onto my back at the last second as I was leaving and it was too late to turn back.

So, the whole trip, I felt like I was being torn apart and being put back to together, and it was more painful because I kept a shield around Dani the whole time so she didn't feel anything. Though, she was screaming, _"DADDY!"_

I was worried. I didn't see her anywhere near me as I passed out. The last thing I saw was a yeti running to me.

**Guardians' P.O.V.:**

"Okay North," Bunnymud said, "my feet are frozen! Why'd ya call us here?"

Sandy and Tooth fairy looked at North and he shrugged, "Man in Moon told me to."

There was a breeze that flew through the workshop, where was bad because Christmas was a week away.

"Okay, I'm here!"

"oh no," Bunnymud moaned. North laughed, "Jack Frost, good to see you made it."

Jack shrugged, "Well, I had nothing better to do, so why call all the guardians?"

North looked solemn, "Man in Moon said, there danger coming. He said he send help."

Jack raised an eyebrow and a question mark made of sand appeared of Sandy's head. Bunnymud didn't seem happy,

"Danger? What danger?"

"I do not know."

"Well," Jack said jokingly, "Least we know it isn't Pitch, seeing as he's good now."

Yes, that is correct. Pitch Black, AKA the Boogeyman, turned good. He's learned his lesson and actually visits every once in a while-seeing as the Guardians and others were the only ones able to see him. He was still a bit…mean…sometimes, but for the most part- he's good. Guess seeing his fear attack him 'fixed' him.

North wasn't happy though. Christmas, which was more important than Easter, was a week away. The yetis were busy making toys and the elves…were being elves…Then, a crystal lifted into the room.

"Ah, Man in Moon tells us who he sent."

The crystal-diamond transformed. When it was done, it formed a statue. The statue was kind of tall. The statue's figure seemed to be about seventeen. He had pale skin, not as pale as Jack's though. He had white hair with black tips and glowing red eyes. He wore black pants with a neon green chain that seemed to glow, black combat boots, and a white, long-sleeved shirt. Over it all, he wore a black cloak that was held together by a green gem.

There was a plaque on the statue. It said: Thantos.

"Thantos, who's he?"

North shook his head at Jack, "I do not know, but we must find him."

The others nodded. A yeti ran into the room. He frantically waved his arms at North and said things that the others didn't understand, but North did.

"An intruder? Hmm….bring him in, now."

The others looked confused. Jack chuckled, _whoever it is must have some serious skill to break into the workshop._

The yeti came back in a moment later, he was carrying a boy who seemed to look a lot like the statue.

"Well," Jack said, "That was easy."

They all watched as the yeti set down 'Thantos.' He was knocked out. On the ground, he seemed to float about an inch off the ground. He seemed to have a slight white glow around him too.

_Freaky,_ Jack thought, _and that's coming from me._

Thantos groaned. He opened his eyes, which shocked the others that they were glowing red.

"Where am I?"  
He had his eyes closed again as he rubbed his head. North stepped forward,

"Ah! Thantos! Welcome to the North Pole, I'm North…"

"E. Bunnymud, Easter Bunny."

"Kangaroo," Jack faked coughed into his hand and then whistled innocently at Bunny's glares.

"Tooth Fairy," North said, "get your hands out of his mouth."

Thantos was awake now and mostly healed. Tooth took out her hands, "Sorry. They're almost as shiny as Jack's."

Jack bowed, "Jack Frost."

Then Jack pointed to Sandy, "that's Sandy, ya know, the sandman?"

Thantos shook his head, "MiM," as Thantos remembered that it was the name that Clockwork said that these people knew him as, "is nuts. The flippin' Easter bunny…Danielle will be-"

Thantos was shocked out of his mind, "Danielle!"

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I got into a fighting stance and glared at these freaks, which confused them,

"Where," I growled, "is Danielle?"  
"Dude, chill," Jack said, "Don't know who Danielle is, never mind _where_ she is….who is she anyway?"

"Well-" I started. It seemed I could trust these people, _after all, Clock-err Man in Moon said I could trust them, and I trust them…_

A yeti came running to North, frantically.

"What is wrong," North asked in his heavy accent.

A yeti, geesh, where am I? The Far Frozen?

The yeti sighed, which shocked me because I thought the only thinking yetis were the ones in the Far Frozen, then again, this is a different universe.

The yeti lifted its arm. I laughed, which gained everyone's attention and the yeti's anger.

Danielle was holding onto the yeti's arm for dear life, "KITTY!"

I laughed again. I gained my breath.

I pointed to Danielle, "That is Danielle. Dani, sweetie," I said as I turned to Dani, "Please let go of the nice…ehh…kitty…"

Danielle obeyed me and let go. She looked at North sweetly, "Santa?"

North laughed, "Yes. I am Santa, dear child."

I was a bit shocked, "You're Santa?"

Okay, I'm clueless. Really clueless. I'm so clueless that a one-year-old Danielle can beat me in a game of wits. That's sad.

North looked at me confused, "You could not tell? It's almost Christmas after all and only those who believe can see…"

I shook my head, _I don't really believe in that, but it's a different dimension and it's best to play along._

A yeti roared and it scared Dani. She ran and hid in my cloak behind my leg, "Daddy!"

North raised an eyebrow. Sandy made a whole bunch of pictures above his head. Tooth looked at me in awe, and Jack was in disbelief. I still can't believe I'm in a room with the most famous legends, Clock-MiM doesn't really count seeing I see him all the time.

"You," Jack said, "brought your kid here? How do you have a kid anyway, I didn't know immortals _could_ have kids!"

I shook my head, "It's a long story. Danielle is…different...she's half…immortal…"

Okay, I wasn't used to saying 'immortal' but it would seem that immortal would make more sense than ghost to these people.

"It's a long, complicated story…Wait..."

I looked at North, "It's close to Christmas?"

"Of course it is!"

I scowled and they seemed surprise at my sour mood, "Great….I hate Christmas…"  
That raised a few eyebrows.

Bunnymud looked at me, "hold on mate, how can you hate Christmas?"

I shrugged, "I, not once in my life and unlife, have had a _single_ good Christmas."

"Now, now," North said, "I'm sure that you are…exaggerating…"

I shook my head, "Wish I was. My parents…well….my dad was your biggest fan, North, and he still believed in you, but my mom didn't. Every Christmas, every single Christmas, was terrible. They were fighting over your existence, the Christmas turkey would come to life and attack, I was peed on by a dog at my _first_ Christmas and well, I never had a good Christmas."

"Well," jack said, "aren't you a bundle of good cheer…"  
I shrugged, "I used to be worse, but a few years back, I sort of…destroyed Christmas-" seeing North's look, I shook my head frantically, "Not entirely! It was an accident! As a result, I was stuck in a Christmas poem."

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

Okay, I seriously don't get this guy. I mean, he's _really_ weird. One moment, he's all happy, then he's suspicious and angry, then he's sad and sour. Not to mention that the guy brought his _daughter_ along! A thing that, if I *shiver* had a kid I would never do! I think the other's agree with me that this dude's super freaky…then again, he might think the same about us.

I raised my hand, "No offense dude, but I fail to see how you can help us…"

He shrugged and the others looked at him, waiting for a reply, ten to one, they wondered too.

"Well, I think _proper_ introductions are in order-"

Wait- what!

The guy mocked bowed, "I am Thantos. Apprentice to Man in the Moon, and King of the Dead, of course, many people know me as Death."


	3. Death Response

**Chapter 2- Death Response**

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

The guy winked and laughed. What the heck! Death! I thought he was a myth- okay, that's shallow. But-

"King of the Dead," Bunnymud said in confusion, "and how can _you_ be the all-powerful, Death? Not to mention, mate, bein' apprentice to Man in Moon, well, that's near impossible, mate!"

North looked like he didn't know what to think. Sandy was frozen in shock. Tooth Fairy gasped.

Thantos laughed, "Well, I'm King of the Dead because I'm the most powerful spirit in the realms, and because I defeated Pariah Dark-though, I doubt you know who that is- and his whole army _by myself,_ and I've only gotten more powerful. As far as Death goes- that's another name for the King of the Dead and besides, my name Thantos is a paraphrase of the Greek word, Thanatos, meaning Death."

Tooth blinked and Baby Tooth passed out. I guess Thantos' daughter, Danielle, got bored because she left her hiding spot inside his cloak and walked away. I smiled slightly when I saw her playing with the elves.

"How," North said, "Can one be apprentice to the Man in Moon?"

Thantos shrugged, "You know him as Man in Moon, but that's not his real name. Anyway, he's not really _in _the moon, and looks nothing _like_ the moon. He just can't _physically_ be here, so he projects through the moon. 'Sides, he's the Time Master, and I'm Time's Apprentice."

Call me slow, but I was still hung up on what he said earlier. How can this guy be the '_most powerful spirit_ _of the realms?'_

Wait a second…

"Time Master?"

Thantos nodded, "Yep. His real name's Clockwork and he sees the past, present, and future. He sees all the choices that can be and will be and all that was, is, and will."

Okay, that's new. I knew that Man in Moon, or- what was it he said…-Clockwork, was _that_ powerful. I mean, if he could 'see all,' why didn't he help with Pitch?

Sandy made a bunch of pictures above his head and Thantos nodded.

"Well, it's true, either you believe it or not. He sent me here to help you guys. This new danger-though the dang stop-watch wouldn't tell me exactly _who_ it is-is a ghost, something I have expertise in. You guys, no offense, wouldn't be able to handle a ghost."

Thantos shrugged and I felt a bit insulted- I could, _sooo,_ 'handle' a ghost- wait…a ghost?!

"Hmmm….a ghost, you say?"

We all turned around. I narrowed my eyes, "Pitch…"  
He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Now, now, you all, and I, both know that I'm 'good,' well…as good as a nightmares can be anyway."

Thantos raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"  
Pitch seemed surprised that Thantos could see him, and personally, I was surprised too.

"You can see me," Pitch muttered to himself, louder he said, "I could ask you the same thing….but, I 'overheard' your conversations, so I already know."

The one thing I _don't_ miss about Pitch when he's gone- his attitude. He waved his hand nonchantly and Thantos raised an eyebrow,

"That's nice and all, but that doesn't answer _who _you are…"

Pitch smiled, which didn't fit him, _at all._

"I'm Pitch, Pitch Black, and may I say, your daughter is simply…adorable…."

Okay, Pitch reached a new level of creepiness. Thantos didn't seem to catch it though, he _must_ be _clueless._

"_Okay_….Dani!"

Thantos scolded his daughter as she put an elf's finger into an electric socket and electrocuted him. I winced, _ouch._

Luckily, the elf was okay. Dani just giggled cutely, I have a soft spot for kids. Dani looked at Pitch, and I was slightly worried as she made her way over to him.

I looked at Thantos, he seemed too calm. I looked at the other guardians, and they seemed a bit concerned too. Pitch may have stopped being _bad, _but he wasn't _fully good _either.

Pitch raised an eyebrow as the small kid looked up at him.

"Play?"

Pitch blinked in shock, "What?"

She tugged on his arm, "Play."

Thantos sighed, "Dani wants you to play with her."

Pitch seemed a bit concerned, "I'm Fear, I'm nightmares, I'm the boogeyman! I don't 'play.'"

Dani looked really sad. Her eyes got big and watered.

Thantos bit his lip, "Dude, you might want to reconsider before she starts crying."

"I'm not concerned or _scared _ of a one-year-old's crys."

See, this is why Pitch could _never_ be a Guardian. I was going to go comfort Danielle, but Thantos stepped forward.

"A normal one-year-old, _sure…_but she's not normal. She's my daughter, and therefore has her own powers that are _developing, _even at this young age."

Wait, that cute little black haired, blue eyed girl has powers? Ya know, I still fail to see the resemblance between Thantos and Danielle. I mean, maybe a bit, but not much.

Danielle started to sniffle. Thantos backed up, "Uhh…you guys might want to step back…."


	4. Learning More About Death

**Chapter 3- Learning More about Death:**

**Tooth Fairy's P.O.V. (huh, something new!):**

That is one cute little girl, not to mention that her teeth are fabulous! I am a bit confused though. I would have recognized such teeth, but I got nothing. It's like these two don't existence, but then again, Thantos said that he was the apprentice to Man in Moon, so that might have something to do with it.

When Thantos said how he never had a good Christmas, my heart went out to him, the poor guy. Baby Tooth was curious and wouldn't leave Thantos alone, which was cute.

When the little girl wanted to play with Pitch, I was concerned, after all while Pitch is reformed, he did fairy-knap all my baby teeth.

Pitch looked curiously at Danielle, I think her name was,

"Hmmm…."

Danielle started to cry, a full, loud, cry. It was so loud that I, along with everyone else, had to cover our ears and we were thrown back to the wall. Pitch, however, got it the worse since he was in front of the girl. I saw small green waves come out of her mouth and hit Pitch.

He wiggled in pain and was thrown to the wall, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

We could barely hear him.

**North's P.O.V. (I feel like makin' it a bit different):**

I am not sure what to make of this. This small child, a child that is on _none _of my lists, is practically destroying my workshop-a_ week before Christmas!_

On the bright side, Pitch got what he had coming.

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

Dude! This girl has some _lungs!_

"DANIELLE!"

Thantos screamed to be heard. Danielle didn't stop though. Thantos, I could barely see him since my eyes could barely opened, made his way to Danielle. He made some ice in his hand and made a flying, ice butterfly. Danielle stopped crying and she played with the butterfly.

"I thought I was the only who could control ice!"

Of course, Thantos ignored me. He went to Pitch and helped him up.

"You're," Pitch said, dazed, "helping me? Why?"

Thantos shrugged, "It's what I do. Here, let me heal you…"

Pitch slowly let Thantos take his hand and Thantos's eyes turned a tad yellow-which was creepy. A yellow mist came from Thantos' hand and surrounded Pitch's wounded hand. A second later, it was healed entirely.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

Of course, I wasn't gonna let that go. I spent over 300 years being ignored, but being ignored by someone _I know_ that can see me-well, it hurts.

Thantos turned to me and smiled, "Sorry. I wanted to fix Pitch up first. What's wrong with me being able to do ice?"

Bunnymud rolled his eyes, "Oh, this is _soo _helpful, mate, why do we _need _another person who can do fancy tricks with ice?"

I narrowed my eyes at Bunny, and Thantos shrugged, "That's not all I can do. By the way,"

Thantos looked at North, "Sorry about the place. Be lucky that it's not _nearly_ as powerful as my ghostly wail. Seriously."

…"WHAT!"…

Thantos winced, "Opps. Yeah, that was a ghostly wail-a talent possessed by only three, mine being the most powerful, and I can do that, ice, and a lot more. Whatever it takes to protect people."

I felt a bit of respect for the guy, "You protect people?"

Thantos blinked, "Yeah. I protect people, it's what I do."

I blinked, _okkayy then…._

Pitch was still 'babying' his hand-even if it was healed. Thantos turned to Pitch, seeing as none of us were doing anything.

"Didn't you say you were fear or something?"

"Of course, I make people have nightmares and I feed off of fear."

"Of course," I said, a bit mockingly, "He is beaten by not being feared of."

"Huh," Thantos said, "A guy I fought made you live your fear. I mean, he had a sword called the Soul Shredder and if you touched it, then you lived out your worst fear. You beat him with courage….and shoving the sword in a pumpkin."

Okay, this guy is nuts. Danielle was happily giggling and chasing the icy butterfly through the workshop.

Pitch looked curious, "Worst fear? And what is your worst fear, child?"  
Thantos sobered up, "My….my worst fear…"

He winced, "My worst fear….is becoming too powerful and then turning evil…"

"Oh, and did that so-called Soul Shredder make you live through that?"

Thantos shook his head, "No. I lived through it when an evil me from the future….came to the past to make sure I would become him. He….he killed my family, luckily Clockwork-or the Man in Moon-turned back time and made it so they lived. I defeated the evil me, but it was….horrifying…he was…he was pure evil, and he….he-,"

Thantos took a deep breath, "nevermind."

"Oh no," I said, "You can't do that! Start at the beginning!"

North gave me a disapproving look, but I ignored him. I wanna know what happened. I sat crossed legged and in a bit off the ground, sitting on the tip of my staff. Thantos sighed,

"I was fourteen, and I cheated on a test. What happened to turn me evil? Well, my family died as a result. I was sent to live with my arch nemesis, and he turned me full ghost- or immortal anyway. In anger, I did the same to him, and I turned evil. In ten years, the world was destroyed at my hands."

Whoa, that guy….he's that powerful… I can't help but ask,

"If you're full immortal now, what's to keep you from turning into him?"

Thantos looked determined, "Easy. I promised my family that it would _never_ happen."

Okay, this guy's got guts, and I admire him.

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I hated talking about _Dan._ But, Jack asked and I guess I needed to get it off my chest.

I just hope that this doesn't affect their opinion of me.

**Author Note:**

**Okay, did ya realize that the guy who plays Wolverine in X-Men does the voice of Bunnymud in Rise of the Guardians? When I found this out, I was like: O.o**

**Then I couldn't get the image of ****_WOLVERINE_**** saying, "I'm a bunny. The Easter bunny," out of my crazed head.  
-CWA**

**(P.S. Thanks to all the reviews, favs, and follows-and one community-! **

**Please keep reviewing! Those make my day :) **

**And, a random fact-you must feel so lucky- Did you know that human birth control pills work on gorillas? )**


	5. Villian of the past

**Author Note:**

**Holy marshmellows...I didn't expect this many reviews, favs, follows, and even the one community! Thanks so much! BTW, you guys' reviews made me laugh! XD**

**-CWA**

**P.S. Please keep reviewing! ;)**

**Chapter 4: Villain of the Past:**

**Jack Frost:**

Okay, so Thantos and Danielle have been here for like two days and nothing at all has happened….except for when Thantos helped me prank Bunnymud, which was funny. It's nice to have a guy friend who's a bit closer to my age- well, body age anyway. At least, _he _knows how to have fun.

_Thantos and I laughed. Bunnymud came hopping in. He was dyed pink.  
"Alright, mates, I know you're here, I don't know how you did this, but you mates better fix it!"_

I got to know Thantos better too, we all did. He's actually pretty cool, a bit weird, but cool. I had fun with Danielle too.

_"WEEE!" Danielle shouted as she sled down the slopes. I used my powers to guide her, because if I hurt her-even by accident, then Thantos would __kill__ me._

The Guardians, me, and Pitch also learned the resemblance between Danielle and Thantos. She also looked like a mini-me.

_"Whoa…"I said as two blue-white rings traveled up and down Danielle. Standing in her place was a one-year-old girl with white, long hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a little girl dress that was black with a white collar and cuffs. _

_"Huh," Thantos muttered, "Guess 'cause she de-aged, her outfit changed…"_

_I have no idea what he meant, but I thought it was best not to ask. _

Unfortunately, we still can't find this 'danger,' and until we do North _insisted_ that we stay at the North Pole until we do.

A yeti, I still don't forgive those things for stuffing me in a bag and throwing me through snow globe portal, came up and began to talk to North. I have no idea how that guy understands them. I really don't.

"AH! Get ready everyone! The intruder, the danger….it is here…"

I blinked, then cheered, finally some action!

Thantos smiled faintly and pulled up his hood. He looked….creepy…since the cloak was black and it hid everything, including his face, but his red eyes still showed. It really was creepy.

Danielle did that ring-trick thing that I still have no idea what it is exactly.

"Daddy."

Danielle held her hand to Thantos and he grabbed her hand. Bunnymud had all his weapons ready, Pitch-though a bit hesitant- was ready to fight, and so, everyone was ready to fight.

North had his two swords up on guard. The elves left, probably to somewhere safer.

"Now," North said, "We head out!"  
Bunnymud, even if he was ready for a fight, wouldn't stop complaining about the cold and the snow as we made our way out. North didn't want his workshop destroyed, especially this close to Christmas. I was happy though, this is my environment. The cold.

Anyway, I was shocked to learn that Thantos _and_ Danielle could _fly, on their own power! _I mean, I can fly, but I have to ask the winds, not my own 'inner power.'

**Danny's P.O.V:**

_Look at the bright side, Danny, at least the mission will be over soon and you had fun with Jack and the others._

Okay, that's nice little inner voice, but that means I _leave _soon. Yeah, I don't wanna leave, I kind of like it here, it's calm.

Ya know something, Pitch isn't as bad as someone would think. I recall Sandy telling, or rather showing with his pictures since I could understand them to the confusion of the others, that Pitch used to be very bad and how Pitch tried to make the world a bit darker and filled with fear.

Pitch seems okay now though, I mean, he's a bit….strange…but he's kind of nice. After a day here, he actually _played _with Danielle. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to _my little girl._

Now, the danger is here. I know it's a ghost, and I know Clockwork sent me because these people haven't fought ghosts, but I don't know much.

I flew alongside the others. I was disappointed that North didn't want to take the sleigh, apparently the danger was close enough to _not_ use it, which I was sad about and so was Danielle.

We all stopped running when we heard laughter, _evil_, _fruitloop, _laughter that I recognized.

"No…" I whispered, "…not _him…."_

They looked at me confused and I was frozen. Luckily, I had my hood up, otherwise _he_ might recognize me. A mist appeared and I saw North randomly slash his swords through the air, hoping to hit something.

Danielle was scared, I could tell. She backed away slowly. I guess even as an one-year-old, she knows he's evil.

"Danielle, hide."

She obeyed and she hid behind a snow bank.

Then, _He_ appeared.

"And just _who are _these lovely people?"  
I narrowed my red *shudder* eyes at him, "Vlad Plasimus…"

He tilted his head, "I don't know you, so….how do _you_ know me?"

He doesn't recognize me? _HE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME!? _

I don't know if that's good or bad.

Jack narrowed his eyes at me, "you know this guy?"

I slowly nodded, "Not in a good way," I turned to Vlad, "How did you get here?"

Vlad smiled evilly, looking like the evil, fruitloop, '_Dracula,' _he is. "Well, I found a random portal in the Ghost Zone…. Imagine my surprise when I realized…there's no _ghosts _in this dimension! I can _easily_ rule this world, unlike my _failed_ attempts from that _brat…."_

Tooth Fairy looked at me, "What's the Ghost Zone?"

I didn't look at her, and no one saw my glare at Plasimus expect Plasimus, "It's where the undead live."

"So…." Jack said slowly, "….that means that this guy's a ghost?"

"Well _duh!" _Vlad said, "_How else_ could I do _this?!"_

Vlad fired a _oh-so-manly, fruitloopy, PINK _ecto-blast at North, who luckily ducked and rolled out of the way at the last second.

"It will be almost _too easy_ to take over this world!"

"Take over the world," Jack yelled as he fired some blue blast from his staff, "Yeah right! You and what army!"  
Vlad dodged the attack, "Oh…just an army…of me!"

He split into four and I growled. Now, I have to deal with _four_ blasted Vlad's!

Pitch took on one Vlad with Sandy. North and Jack attacked another, and lastly, Tooth and Bunnymud took on the last duplicate.

I took on the original _fruitloop._

I fired a green ecto-blast that was powerful at Vlad, he stared at me in shock and ended up getting hit. He landed in the snow. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Daniel?"  
_NO….he's not supposed to know!_

The duplicates disappeared, probably due to Vlad's shock; after all, I was _dead._

The Guardians and Pitch looked confused. Vlad floated up and inspected me curiously, to their utter confusion and my own. I could attack him, I _should_ attack him, but I….I want to know what he'll think. He looked into my red eyes with pity and sorrow. Does he, could he possibly….be guilty?  
I took off my hood. Vlad narrowed his eyes,

"You're dead….I saw it happen….Daniel Fenton, or is it Phantom?"  
"No, I go by Thantos."

"The Greek word for Death? How….amusing… but you were already a halfa when you died…. How did you survive?"

"I didn't. The force of the truck killed me on impact when I saved that girl. I was in human mode when it happened. I'm a full ghost now."

**Jack Frost's P.O.V.:**

Okay, I was confused. This guy looked like a _vampire_ _wanabe._

I wanted to fight, but North stopped me, he said that it wasn't our fight. We all watched Thantos and this Vlad- as I head Thantos muttered before- talk.

It raised questions, but some answers to the past of Thantos. He called Thantos '_Daniel_,' and said '_ you're dead_.'

Does this mean that Thantos is like us? Was he once human, then died and become a 'protector' or 'legend' or as he said, 'ghost?'

Is Daniel is real name? If that's the case then I can see _why_ he changed it, I mean, '_Daniel Fenton', _come on!

Not only that but this Vlad dude said, '_Daniel Fenton…or Phantom?' _What does the mean? And what's a '_halfa?'_

It dawned on me. '_Halfa.' _Thantos-Daniel- said that Danielle was _half immortal._ Is that a halfa? Thantos was half immortal? Though, I fail to see _how_ that's possible…

What a second, _'The force of the truck killed me on impact when I saved that girl….'_

He protected someone, and died because of that….like me….


	6. Peeved Daddy

**Author Note:**

**Holy Christmas, I didn't execpt so many views, reviews, favs, follows, and even that one community! Thank you all! Keep it up ;)**

**-CWA**

**P.S. I will update everyday, or try to. So, it should be done before Christmas Day...**

**Chapter 5- Peeved Daddy:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I almost regretted saying that last little tidbit when I saw the Guardians' looks and Pitch's face.

"You, foolish brat, you died to protect someone! A little girl!"

"So what?"

"You didn't even know her!"

"Yeah, well, it was the right thing to do!"

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

Well, it's official. Thantos-or Daniel- is like a guardian!

**Danny's P.O.V:**

Vlad and I started to fight. The others didn't help. I heard North tell them it wasn't their fight. Good, this is between Vlad and me.

"You crazy fruitloop! Why don't you get yourself a lonely guy cat?!"

I heard Jack's laughter, at least someone likes my humor and witty-banter.

I saw Danielle sneak a peek from her hiding place.

"Oh, and who's that?"

Vlad flew over to Danielle before I could stop him.

What type of dad am I?!

I growled and flew to him as soon as I did so I face palmed in my head, Why didn't I just teleport?

It was too late. Vlad was holding Danielle up in the air, and I was still far from them.

I couldn't risk him hurting Danielle, so I couldn't attack.

The others looked worried, and I was too,

"Oh it's the failure, shame…I should just destroy you like I should've done before…"

All I saw was red.

**Pitch's P.O.V (didn't expect that!):**

Oh…this will be most amusing, that I could tell. That evil, ghost was it…, grabbed Danielle and threated her death, and it was plain to see that Thantos-or, as the Vlad fella called him, Daniel- was very peeved. This will be amusing, indeed.

I raised an eyebrow when Thantos' hair seemed to turn to flames. He was very mad indeed, and frankly, the thought of Death being mad at someone scared even _me._

Thantos glared at this Vlad fellow.

"Vlad….let her go…."

Vlad didn't look so sure as he did before, "Oh? And why should I _ever_ do that?"

He hurt Danielle by twisting her arm. She was dangling ten feet in the air, being held up by Vlad, and now with a hurt, most likely broken from the sound, arm.

"DADDY! HELP ME!"

Thantos snapped.

"He's screwed…"

I turned to Jack Frost and for once…

"I agree."

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

All I could do was stare as Thantos charged into the air at Vlad. Vlad dropped Danielle, and Thantos raised his hand-wasn't he going to do anything?

A small green shield appeared around Danielle and she landed safely, _oh…._

Thantos seemed peeved off. He had…_lightening!?..._around his hands and going off his fingertips. He shot lightening at this Vlad guy and Vlad was surprised.

He hit the ground, and looked weakened, but that didn't stop Thantos.

Thantos took a big breath, and for a moment I thought he was just going to scream…until I remembered when Danielle cried…

_"Be lucky that it's not nearly as powerful as my ghostly wail."_

Oh no…All of us covered our ears to try and block it out. We were well over ten feet away from Thantos, and not to mention that even then he was over ten feet in the air. It was a terrible sound, it sounded like…._death…._

I briefly saw green waves come out of Thantos' mouth, but it was too much and I had to clench my eyes shut. When I was finally able to see again, I was shocked.

The place…it was in ruins… total, and utter ruins…

All the snowmen (built by the elves and some by Danielle and I) were not there, not even the buttons or carrots. But no, that wasn't shocking.

Vlad was on the ground, and barely breathing. I saw a light surround him and he changed…like Danielle…

He was old, that was for sure. He had white hair in a tie and was wearing a suit.

But that wasn't shocking either, no, not as shocking as seeing the mountains behind Vlad. Or what _used_ to be mountains. They were destroyed. Gone, and turned to a small pile. And these weren't _small, tiny_ mountains, these were…._Himalayan Mountain high_… or were…now they're ruble.

Guess this guy is really powerful.

**Chapter 6: Defeat with Death's story:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I felt…not as weak as I thought I would. I felt…empowered…and this scared me, just a bit.

I was going to beat Vlad to death, but Danielle snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Daddy!"

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

Okay, the sound is over. So, all of us unplugged our ears. Even _I _couldn't fly as fast as Thantos did when he flew back to his daughter.

Thantos' hair returned to normal impossibly quick. I saw a white mist surround him and when I blinked, he was already at Danielle's side. The green shield was gone now and that Vlad dude was still in the snow-and I briefly worried if he was still alive.

"Danielle, sweetie, you okay?"

Danielle nodded. She hugged her father, "I love you Daddy."

Thantos smiled and hugged her back tightly, "I love you too and I will _always_ protect you, my princess."

Thantos turned to look at us as Danielle was on his back, riding like piggy-back riding.

Thantos saw our looks and he chuckled nervously,

"No. He's not dead….he's just…really weak…."

He would've shrugged, but he had Danielle on his shoulders.

Danielle got off of Thantos' back. He handed her to me.

"Watch her. I have to get the trash."

Thantos flew off and grabbed Vlad. He didn't bother picking him up and just _dragged _him across the snow as he flew a few feet off the ground.

"Isn't he heavy mate?"

Thantos shook his head at Bunnymud,

"Nah. I'm super strong. This is fun, though."

North narrowed his eyes,

"You make naughty list for sure. Nearly kill someone…."

Thantos sighed as we entered the workshop again. Vlad was tied to a chair, still knocked out. Thantos healed his daughter's arm, which was a good thing.

Thantos stood over Vlad,

"I never liked him. I hated him."

"Why?"

"He was a fruitloop. I was a halfa before I was full ghost, and he's still a halfa. He was the first halfa, but I was the only _true_ halfa, that's a long story, so I was more powerful. This guy's real name is Vlad Masters, he knew my parents in college, and he's in love with my mom-who's happily married to my dad. Vlad found out I was halfa and he ever since he's been trying to kill my dad, marry my mom, and get me to be his evil son/apprentice, which I won't do."

I blinked, "Dude, that's messed up."

He smiled slightly, "I know. But he's hurt a _lot _of people."

He stood over Vlad again and he sighed, "I wished I didn't _have _to do this. I really do…"

Tooth flew over to him, "Do what?"

"I have to take out his immortal-or ehh…ghost half."

"Why?"

"If I don't, he'll hurt more people, and I can't let that happen. He'll still live. He'll just be…normal…and I'll destroy his ghost stuff and records later, so he doesn't have a way to become a halfa again. It'll save a lot of people."

Wait a moment- this dude can stop someone from being immortal? I was going to ask-but I stopped myself. I cant do that- I can't ask Thantos if he'll _'fix' _me and make me mortal. I just can't, I'm a Guardian now, and after the Pitch incident, I learned that it's not all that bad being immortal, especially now that people could see me and _believed _in me.

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I blame my obsession to protect, it was screaming for me to do this, and I can't ignore the calls. Clockwork told me that my core produces whatever power it needs to serve my obsession, to protect, and right now…the power I need to the power to remove a ghost half. According to CW, when the ghost half is removed, I can easily destroy it, but it would just be ectoplasm-so I'm not actually _destroying_ anyone and Vlad will live, even if it will hurt, he'll live.

"Thantos," North said and I slowly faced him. Under his look, I winced.

"Yeah?"

"How can you take an immortal half out?"

I sighed, I knew I would have to explain sometime, "He's not so much half _immortal,_ as he is half _ghost._ Two different things, though being a ghost makes you immortal…"

There's a depressing thought, considering (as far as I know) Danielle will still age.

"…so I take the ectoplasm-that's what ghosts are made of- out of his human DNA…make sense?"

I tried to explain it in first grade terms, or something, so it's pretty simple. It's not that I _want_ to rip Vlad's ghost half out, but I _have _to. It would save a _lot_ more people before he finally _snaps._ I'm not worried about…_HIM…._happening because…I'm already full ghost!

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

I watched as Thantos did his trick, removing the 'ghost half' of this Vlad guy. Thantos had his hands stretched out, with a white-blue light around them. He had his eyes clenched and hands were in fists. A small blue-white light, like the one around Thantos' hands, appeared around Vlad.

It sounded painful, and I was happy that Danielle was playing with the elves in another part of the workshop, so she didn't hear.

Vlad's screams of pain were loud, and I winced.

Then there was another Vlad- this one looked like the one we first fought, with the cape and stuff. The glow was around _that_ Vlad instead of the Vlad we had tied up. He had his eyes closed and was wriggling in pain. He was also in Thantos' hands.

Then, there was nothing. One moment, that Vlad copy was there, then…nothing…

Thantos was panting, "I know that looked easy, but trust me….it really wasn't…"

Vlad, the one in the chair, woke up. He glared at Thantos,

"What did you do?"

Thantos smiled, "Removed your ghost half, Vlad. You won't be hurting anyone, anymore."

I think Vlad passed out from either the pain from before or shock. I'm not sure.

I'm sure, however, that it was very funny when Thantos got a marker and I helped him as we drew on Vlad's face. We may be seventeen-in body-but I guess we both are kids at heart. After all, I'm the _fun spirit._

I was a bit sad, because this meant that, since the danger was gone, that Thantos would be leaving soon and I still had a question I wanted to ask.

It was an hour after we drew on Vlad's face. Danielle was playing with the yetis by now, and Thantos was with the other Guardians.

I went up to him.

"Thantos….who were you when you were alive?"

Thantos looked at me shocked, but do you really blame me for asking? I was curious and all of _'this' _happening, it just spiked my curiousity even more…unless…

"…or, are you like I was? Do you not remember who you were?"

Thantos smiled faintly, "No. I remember, unfortunately, which makes it harder. Unlike you Jack, I cant go back to the place where I grew up and my family is still alive. They're still _mourning_ and I can't see them."

That's stupid… "…why not?"

By now, the other Guardians were around us and listening. A few yetis were also eavesdropping.  
"Well…I'm a full ghost….."

"So?"

"…my parents are ghost hunters…"

**Danny's P.O.V:**

In a way, it made me feel better to talk about my life.

"Don't look at me like that! They were always ghost hunters, and sure, I'm worried about what they would think, but I'm more worried about….well…when I was alive I was half-ghost, and I had to hide that from my parents that I was half dead. Let me explain-"

They were all looking at me. Tooth had a look of sorrow and looked at the bridge of tears. North looked interested and Jack looked torn between pity and excitement. I couldn't read Bunnymud's expression and Sandy was asleep, but I think he could still hear me.

"-I come from another dimension, okay? Now, in that dimension, there's another dimension that's the Ghost Zone. My parents are ghost hunters, alright? I lived in Amity Park, and my name was Danny Fenton. Everyone thought the Fentons' were crazy. When I was fourteen, they built a portal to the Ghost Zone…the problem? It didn't work. I put on a HAZMAT suit and because the girl I loved asked…I went inside it. Inside, I tripped and accidently turned the portal on. I was inside when I was electrocuted and shot with ectoplasm. It was painful.

When I woke up, the suit's colors had reverted. I wore a black suit with white shoes, gloves, and collar. My black hair had turned white and my blue eyes turned green.

I discovered that I was half ghost-a term I didn't find out till later 'cause up till then I just thought I was a freak, a kid with ghost powers- and I could do stuff. I wasn't as powerful as I am now, but I was still most powerful than normal ghosts before my first year as a halfa.

Danny _Fenton,_ became Danny _Phantom. _ The portal now worked and ghosts got through. The city became the world's most haunted. Everyone thought that ghosts were evil, that there were _no _good ghosts. I think they thought this because the only ones to come through the portal were the bad ones.

Anyway, that didn't stop me. I fought all the evil ghosts and protected the city and its people, even if they hated me and thought I was evil.

I think the worst part was that the city tried to come up with a name for the ghost they keep seeing….they called me Invso-Bill…"

I shivered and I knew Jack was laughing.

"I died when I was seventeen, and it wasn't that long ago actually. It was about…three weeks before Christmas when I died. I left the house to get away from my parents' fighting. I was walking down the road and there was a little girl-who I didn't know- in the middle of the street getting a ball. A large truck came and she was frozen. Of course, people were yelling for her to get out of the way, but what good's that? So, I ran and pushed her out of the way, getting hit, full force, by the truck. Death on impact.

Well, that's my story in a nutshell. Of course, as a halfa, I had many adventures, but those are different stories."

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

The poor dude, he only died, like what, two weeks ago? That's sad. Not to mention, he's a ghost and he's parents are _ghost hunters._

"Please…" Thantos looked at all of us, "…please, don't tell anyone! The GiW or someone might dissect me! Or worse, Danielle! You can't tell anyone!"

He was begging, and I was shocked. I mean,

"Who would dissect someone because they're different?"

Thantos sighed, "a lot more than you would think…"

Poor guy.

"Well," North said loudly, "Bad guy is beaten; now we celebrate!"


	7. Celebration

**Author Note: Well, I didn't mean to do it, but you got TWOchapters last time…lucky *****…I didn't mean to, but just consider it a Christmas gift and when you say 'thank you' I will say that it was my plan all along XD. Seriously, I didn't even realize I put two chapters together….did you realize it? Towards the end(ish) it said, 'Chapter 6- Deafeat with Death's Story?' **

**You must be so freaking happy about my mistake… I'm not mad, I just think I'm a dolt for not realizing it. I hope you liked it!**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 7: Celebration:**

**Jack Frost's P.O.V:**

For some really old guy who delivers presents, and it being a few days before Christmas, I was surprised when North threw a pretty good party.

Sure, the place was busy being a few days before Christmas, but it was all going pretty good.

It was also pretty funny.

Vlad was still tied up, but Danny (Thantos told us to call him Danny, his real name) made some ice thing mixed with ectoplasm. Now, Vlad was tied to a chair, upside down, and hanging about thirty feet off the ground and out of sight. He was still knocked out.

Other legends showed up too, which was pretty cool. I haven't met most of them yet.

Sure, they weren't Guardians, but they were myths-or so-called myths, anyway.

At first, they were very cautious, because Pitch was near and good now. Then, it was too normal.

Mother Nature and Mother Goose were being 'swooned' by North, the old player.

Cupid was having fun messing with people, that's for sure.

Baby New Years' was playing with Danielle.

Leprechaun was not happy, but he eventually warmed up and played poker with Pitch and the Gnomes (more than one too).

The most fun part? When they met Danny. He wanted to play a bit of a prank, and see people's reactions.

So, while everyone was arriving, he didn't do anything.

All he did was sulk in a corner with his hood up, but his red eyes were visible and creepy. He made his cloak do this weird thing… I mean, it just faded away at the ends like flames, which was cool, but weird. He looked…scary…he didn't even say anything to anyone. It was pretty funny though…

_Danny stood in the corner, partly covered by shadows. He looked scary with his hood up, his red eyes, and black cloak that was fading towards the ends. North had everything set up, and everything was ready fro Christmas and the sleigh was already loaded-even if it was few days before Christmas, everything was ready._

_The guests all arrived. It took two minutes for them to realize they were all being watched. Danny didn't say a word. Mother Goose went to Danny and started looking him over, at the same time the Leprechaun was by North._

_"Say, eh, North, who's that weird lass in thy corner, eh?"_

_"Ohh.."_

_A twinkle entered North's eyes and he said loudly, "That's Death!"_

_Mother Goose honked loudly when Danny looked into her eyes at the same time North said that. She flew around in panic. Everyone was going nuts! _

Of course, it didn't last forever when Danielle showed up, it was kind of a cute moment.

_Everyone stayed a distance from Danny when North made that 'small' announcement. Danny didn't help his case the way he stayed creepily quiet and still with his red eyes glaring._

_Finally, the tension was gone when Danielle came in._

_"Aww…" Smokey the Bear (yeah, him and a lot of the others were there including some mermaid chicks), "Well ain't she a darlin'? Who is this cute little girl?"_

_Smokey didn't notice the kid's scared look; I guess she was terrified of seeing a large bear. Smokey was kind of scary to little kids. _

_"That's Danielle," I said. The others ohhed and awed, it was rare to see such small children in the workshop and most of them haven't seen little kids in __centuries._

_Danielle's lip quivered. _

_"Oh dear, oh my, Smokey you scared the little darlin'," Mother Goose said. _

_It was too late though, Danielle was scared._

_"DADDY!"_

_Danielle screamed. The others looked around in confusion and I was laughing. She ran to Danny. She tackled him and he fell._

_"Oomph!"_

_His hood fell off and his white and black locks visible. He looked at the bundle of Danielle in his lap while they were on the floor. He did something that with the reactions, I would've paid to see-if I had any money. _

_He laughed….and laughed….and laughed….then Danielle was laughing too. Everyone's faces were priceless! Danny stood up and held Danielle's hand. I could tell that they were surprised that Death himself was very young. _

_"Yeah, she's my daughter….Ya do know that I also go by Thantos now right? Of course, please, all of you call me by my real name….Danny…"_

_He smiled and the tension was gone, but they were all still curious._

Yeah, that was pretty funny. North was chatting with the old ladies again and I was busy playing poker with the guys. Eventually, Danny joined us.

I looked up and waved, "Hey Danny, wanna join in?"

Danny smiled slightly, "Why not? I haven't played poker in a long time, sorry if I'm not good."

I laughed, "Come on!"

Danny shrugged and sat at an empty table. A gnome dealt him in and we started to play poker. I noticed the guys were….kind of….weary of Danny…

I rolled my eyes, "Dudes, _chill._ He's good."

The awkward tension left when Danny burped from the eggnog. The gnomes were laughing like crazy-so was I, but _I_ didn't fall off the chair. The Leprechaun was also laughing. Soon afterward, the game was done. Danny won, but he didn't win as much I as I did. I always won the most after North taught me.

We all made our way back to the room where everyone else was.

"I think," North said loudly-as usual-, "that the most interesting thing about the new fellow is that he is apprentice to Man in Moon."  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and Danny avoided their eyes.

"Lass," the Leprechaun said, "how be it possible for ya to be apprentice to Man in Moon?"

Danny smiled slightly, "Well, I knew him before I was King of the Dead, or Death, and he's not really in the moon. He just projects through the moon, he has a real form, and that's the form I know him by. His real name's Clockwork and he's my mentor and Guardian, even more I was Death."

Mother Nature smiled, "That is quite a feat indeed, you must be a very interesting, brave young boy."

Danny bowed his head slightly, "Thank you."

Vlad was still dangling out of sight, but Cupid finally saw him.

"What's goin' on up 'ere?!"  
Danny laughed.

"Sorry, that's a fruitloop, who, I am happy to say, won't be bothering anyone anymore…..don't give me that look! He's not dead….just disabled…geesh, this was MiM, or eh…Clockwork's plan, so take it up with him!"

Danny then, as maturely as he could at seventeen, stuck out his tongue. Cupid looked not so sure, but let it go, and so did the others thankfully.

Unfortunately, the party was over soon. I was kind of sad, this was my first _real_ party besides the one we had after Pitch was defeated- which was awkward since he was there during this party.

The guests all left, but not before a few nymphs and mermaids gave Danny a few hugs and blew kisses at him, apparently North isn't the only 'playa,' but Danny seemed clueless to the attention. I, personaly, think they were after him because: He's single, he's good-looking, and….he has a kid. Women are suckers for guys with babies.

Of course, some winter nymphs blew me kisses too, which was flattering, but not as many as Danny got, which was insulting to my 'manly pride.'

That wasn't why I was sad though. I was sad because Danny was leaving and we would probably never see him again, and it was only two days before Christmas eve!

It was time for good byes. Danny informed us that if we heard screams, to not jump through the portal and not to worry about him _or _Danielle.

I waved as Danny disappeared through a green-yellow portal that appeared from nowhere.

I felt a few frozen tears as I heard some screams that sounded painful….

Goodbye, my new friend. In the short time he was here, Danny became like a best friend to me…..and now….I'll never see him again….


	8. Epilogue

**Author Note…THANK YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH! :D **

**I saw how many reviews I got and I was like… *wide eyes* Holy fanfiction…..**

**So many favs, follows, and reviews! And two community's! Thank you soooo much! I might make a sequel to this when I get the chance, just for you guys! And I might take up the idea submitted by 'Guest' so while I can't properly say it… anyway, I might do that one-shot idea with everyone's reactions to Danny being Death, perhaps the ****_full_**** reaction in Danny's P.O.V. since in the previous chapter it, in ****_flashback _****in Jack's P.O.V., did have some reactions. **

**To 'honest critic': I just might do that. ;D as a one-shot. Perhaps….**

**To 'ChopSuzi': I'm surprised you realized that. But yeah, since this is proof (the epilogue). Where have I 'read' your reviews before? That's right! You reviewed a few of my other stories too! I thank you for that! Your reviews are pretty funny!**

**I would reply to all reviews, but so far it's 58 reviews I would have to reply to and I don't have the patience to type all that. Really.**

**Not only that, but the record was broken! Before this, the most reviews I got on one story were 44, now it's….well…however many this story has! It's more than 44….**

**If you haven't checked my other stories, you should! Most of them are completed expect for three of them! Most of them are Danny Phantom crossovers too.**

**Please review :D **

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I might make a sequel, even though I have ideas of my own, I would like to hear your ideas too! Please!)**

**Epilogue:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I mockingly waved my finger at Clockwork as I sarcastically scolded him, "You naughty, naughty, stop-watch…. You _knew_ all of this would happen, and you _sent _Vlad there."

I already had destroyed Vlad's labs, _all_ of his labs, and his blueprints, _everything _ghost related, and dropped him off at his mansion. I dropped Danielle off at my-in a way, _our-_ lair since she was tired, she even fell asleep in my arms and I put her in bed.

Clockwork turned from the monitor he was watching and smiled faintly, "Does my apprentice doubt my methods?"

I shrugged, "No, but…why?"  
Clockwork turned from a young man (ghost?) to an older man (ghost?).

"I sent Vlad there, though he doesn't know it was my doing. I did so that you would meet those Guardians, you will be important to them….and in time….a Guardian, yourself."

I blinked. Jack explained the Guardian thing, but… "…why?"

"Daniel, you, in some way, already are a Guardian…soon, it will be official. They will need your help in the future."

Then it dawned on me and I smiled,

"Does this mean-"

"Yes, you can see them again and with my help, you can visit them any time you like after you are a Guardian, _without_ it being very painful as it was before when traveling as well."

I cheered. "Woo-Hoo!"

I wouldn't really admit it, but Jack became like a best friend to me, and North like a father in a way. Tooth was like an older sister- a weird one though. Bunnymud was like a…pet kangaroo (ha!).

It was Christmas day, and I was already at the North Pole. Danielle, to her protests, was wearing a scarf and gloves. I didn't want to take _any _chances.

I snuck up on Jack invisibly.

"Ya know," Jack said, "I miss Danny…"

I turned visible and touched his shoulder, "Glad to hear that I missed ya too."

Jack turned around, "Danny!"

He hugged me, "This is great news! North and the others ain't here. North's delivering presents…"

"Well, that's too bad…I'll need his help with the Guardian ceremony…"

"You mean?"

"Yep, my mentor wants me as a Guardian, he says I already was one, but this way it's official. Who would have thought? Death as a Guardian for Safety and Protection!"

I laughed and so did he. He really was a best friend.

"So Danny, wanna build a snowman?"

"Sure, once I get back…"

"You're leaving, but you just got here!"

"I know, but I wanted to see you and let you know I was back first. But now…I have something I _really _need to do, it's important….Come on, Danielle!"

**Danny's P.O.V. (later):**

I was nervous, very nervous. I was in Amity Park and Danielle was by my side. I stopped by my grave already- weird, but cool and oddly calming.

It was Christmas, but it wasn't as cheery. I still needed to do this.

I wasn't surprised when I learned that my parents were still ghost hunters, but I was surprised that they weren't arguing about Santa- I guess that they're still mourning…

I sulked a bit. I turned invisible and hit the skies. I need to get there fast.

I finally reached Sam's house. I think, she should know, but only because Danielle is also her daughter, after all. Once this is done, maybe Sam can get closure or something. I know it won't be back to normal though. I just want Sam to know that she can move on, and maybe…maybe she'll help me raise Danielle, since she will grow normal.

I flew through the walls and found Sam in her room. Luckily, her parents and Grandma Edna wasn't home.

Sam looked beautiful, to me at least, even though her hair was a bit messy and her mascara was running. She's still mourning. I think she…_sensed…_ me or something by the way she looked up.

"Who's there?"

She got into a poor fighting stance and I turned visible with Danielle hidden behind me.

"Sam?"

"Danny?"

**Author Note:**

**Yep. This is the end, I didn't mean for it to be, but I don't think I needed words to express most of this. If I did continue this, then Sam would just visit the Ghost Zone every other weekend and help take care of Danielle and still be partly in love with Danny, but mostly moved on since he's ****_full_**** ghost. That's me. I don't know what ****_you_**** think will happen, that's the point of the cliffhanger-like ending, letting you, the ****_reader,_**** decide….what happens next? Sometimes, the imagination has better, or worse, endings than the real thing. **

**Anyway, Merry Christmas!**

**(If you don't celebrate Christmas, that's ****_fine,_**** but it won't stop me from saying it, after all, I ****_do_**** celebrate it. If you're something else, and a Catholic is nearby, it doesn't stop****_ you_**** from saying 'Merry -' or something. I'll respect you and your beliefs, if you respect mine, ok? )**

**-CWA**


End file.
